


He’s Changed.

by screamingmoth



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Cannon Divergent, DadSchlatt, aka the festival didnt happen, fundy suffers from daddy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingmoth/pseuds/screamingmoth
Summary: Even though they’re enemies, Schlatt is worried for Wilbur’s sanity.this is basically pure self indulgent dadschlatt.
Relationships: no - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 218





	He’s Changed.

“i miss nikki...”  
Fundy sulks as Schlatt sits next to him on the white leather couch.  
“no- i get you. I know how you feel. trust me, i miss old friends too…”  
Schlatt seemed.. sad, for a moment, a look of longing crossing his face. It faded quickly, a look of worry replacing it.  
“i uh- i'm worried about Wilbur. about your dad.”  
Schlatt said softly, averting his glance.  
“aren’t you guys enemies?”  
Fundy’s question made Schlatt chuckle.  
“yeah,” He responded bitterly, “It wasn’t always like this, y’know? we used to be good friends, actually. i can’t help myself but to worry.”  
Fundy raised his eyebrows.  
“you miss him?”  
Schlatt’s stoic persona seemed to be faltering, on the verge of breaking. He’d never seen his Emperor this vulnerable.  
“yeah- i guess i do.” Schlatt laughed bitterly. “He was a lot different before all this…”

Schlatt took a moment to think..  
“We used to be good friends. on the old server- we’d joke and laugh.. i dunno man- he's changed for the worse.”

“Yeah. he’s definitely changed. maybe that’s what having a kid does to you.” Fundy sounded just as bitter. deep down he was worried too- he really cared for Wilbur! He was his dad. but he had his reasons to be bitter.  
“Don’t say that, Fundy. He’s… The way he is now because of what he can’t have. He’s mad I‘ve made his nation into something greater.”  
Fundy hummed, nodding slightly.  
“mhm. you’ve done the place a lot of good, honestly.”  
Fundy feels bad admitting it, since he was supposed to be a spy, but he actually likes it here.  
Schlatt pays attention to him- to Tubbo! neither of them feel like shadows anymore. even though it’s probably manipulative, Schlatt actually makes Fundy feel cared for. (and he doesn’t go “oHhHh look at the cUte WiDdLe foX!!” like wilbur does.)  
“god, you’re fueling my ego, son-“  
Schlatt laughed, taking a moment to realise what he said.  
“son?”  
Fundy echoed as Schlatts eyes widened- he stammered for a moment before going silent.  
“uh. you didn’t hear anything, alright? i’ve got- uh- i’ve got business to do.”  
Schlatt got up, starting to walk to the the hallway his office- The Emperors Office- is located.  
“nononono! it’s alright!”  
Fundy sat up straighter, almost reaching out a little. Schlatt turned around, one eyebrow raised.  
“you don’t mind?”  
He asked, and wow- that was the most emotion he’d heard from the taller man in a whole.  
“nah. i uh- i don’t mind.”  
“okay. i actually do have business to do but i wanted to check in on you- Son.”

and with that, Schlat retreated to his office, leaving Fundy to ponder what the fuck just happened.


End file.
